Perhatikan Aku, Appa!
by Sereniteen
Summary: "Pada kenyataannya, Daehyun-appa tidak pernah memerhatikanku, eomma!" Taehyung menyentak tangannya kasar. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sekali hentak hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras. / Hyun's family; DaeTae slight DaeBaek & BaekTae / Warn: GS!Baekhyun / Oneshot / RnR? :3


"Taehyung- _ie_ , kau tidak mengerti, nak."

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti, _eomma_?! Aku mengerti semuanya. Bahkan, saat _appa_ masih kecil, _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_ telah meninggalkannya."

Baekhyun menatap nanar anak semata wayangnya—Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis dan juga amarah, menantang Baekhyun. "Sekarang katakan padaku, _eomma_ , apa yang sekiranya belum ku ketahui tentang _appa_?! Ck, bahkan aku merasa kasihan pada _appa_ yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar suara Taehyung yang semakin meninggi. Ini tidak benar. Baekhyun menarik halus pergelangan tangan anaknya itu. "Perhatikan perkataanmu, Taehyung- _ie_! Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih mempunyai _appa_ saat ini."

"Pada kenyataannya, Daehyun- _appa_ tidak pernah memerhatikanku, _eomma_!" Taehyung menyentak tangannya kasar. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sekali hentak hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengusap air matanya cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERHATIKAN AKU,** _ **APPA**_ **!**

 **Disclaimer © All Cast belong to me?**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Hyun's family; DaeTae slight DaeBaek & BaekTae**

 **Warning : GS!Baekhyun & perubahan marga.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekretaris Kim, tolong batalkan rapatnya. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Daehyun melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Taehyung _nya_.

Apa ia sudah kelewatan pada anaknya itu? Ia tadi membentak dan mengusir Taehyung dari ruang kerjanya di kantor. Bukan salahnya juga, anaknya itu datang disaat ia sedang uring-uringan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi—

"Arggh!" Daehyun menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lengannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Benar, ia harus pulang sekarang.

Bahkan, Daehyun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pulang ke rumahnya. Dua—atau tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak, jadi ia yakin dengan pasti bahwa Baekhyun—istrinya telah memakluminya. Tapi, anaknya itu, apakah bisa memahaminya?

Ia juga lupa. Dulu—semenjak anaknya masih kecil, ia yang selalu bermain dengan anaknya. Bahkan, anaknya itu tidak mau digendong oleh ibunya.

Daehyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian delapan tahun silam.

Daehyun mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri. Ia menyambar jasnya yang berada di kursi kebesarannya. Ia akan pulang hari ini.

Daehyun pergi meninggalkan ruang pribadinya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih sibuk berpikir tentang Taehyung yang sedang uring-uringan. Ia tak habis pikir, apa sebabnya sampai Taehyung menjadi seperti itu. Daehyun? Memang apa yang Daehyun lakukan pada Taehyung?

Lamunannya buyar saat pintu rumahnya berdecit menandakan ada seseorang yang memaksa untuk masuk. Ia bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

Daehyun pulang?

Mimpi apa?

"Aku pulang!"

Suara Daehyun berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab, "selamat datang!" Baekhyun mengambil tas kantor dari tangan Daehyun.

Baekhyun menggiring Daehyun untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. "Kau lelah? Mimpi apa pulang?"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan, ia mengecup lama kening Baekhyun sebelum wanita yang menjabat sebagai istrinya itu melengos pergi ke dapur.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Taehyung- _ie_."

"Huh?" mungkin jika saja hal tentang Taehyung yang uring-uringan tidak melintas di otak Baekhyun, wanita itu akan bermanja-manja dengan suaminya.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan yang sudah berisi dua buah mangkuk, sepasang sumpit, sebuah sendok, dan segelas air putih. "Apa yang sedang terjadi, Daehyun- _ah_?"

Daehyun kembali menghela napas. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan sempurna pada sofa di belakangnya. Beban yang terletak di pundaknya terasa semakin berat saja. Ia punya dua tanggungan saat ini. Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Aku mengusirnya dari ruang kerjaku tadi. Ia ke sana hanya untuk menunjukkan nilai matematikanya yang sudah sempurna. Tapi, aku malah mengusirnya."

Baekhyun mengelus pundak lebar Daehyun yang terlihat sangat frustasi. "Kau ada masalah di kantor?"

"Perusahaanku kalah tender dan mengalami kerugian besar. Aku sangat uring-uringan tadi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Hanya salah paham ternyata. Apa salahku harus mengurus dua manusia dengan kepribadian sama," Baekhyun memelas.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "maaf."

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku menikmati peranku sebagai istri dan juga ibu yang baik," Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. "Makanlah, setelah itu bicarakan baik-baik dengan Taehyung."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan memulai sesi makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun sebenarnya takut. Ia hanya tidak siap jika saja anaknya menolak keberadaannya. Ia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya mulai meraih knop pintu di depannya, bersiap membukanya. Tak diindahkannya tulisan yang jelas-jelas terpampang di depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Ini kamar Jung Taehyung : Ketuk Sebelum Masuk!

Tubuh Daehyun telah sempurna masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya yang masih menimbulkan cahaya tersebut. Dilihatnya anaknya sedang tidur telentang dengan mata yang yang tertutupi oleh lengannya.

"Bukankah sudah kutuliskan dengan jelas di depan pintu; Ketuk Sebelum Masuk, huh?"

Mulanya Daehyun hendak mendekat kepada Taehyung, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia memantapkan niatnya sekali lagi. tentu saja, ia tidak akan kalah dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya yang diturunkan olehnya.

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap gurat lelah namun tegas milik ayahnya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat mengagumi sosok ayahnya yang sangat tegar dan penuh dengan senyuman kala menghadapi sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa meremukkan hatinya sekalipun.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ayahnya—Jung Daehyun tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Namun, ia malah menganggap senyuman itu sebagai senyuman tanpa dosa. Dan Taehyung benci itu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu tersenyum setelah apa yang ayahnya perbuat padanya.

"Hei, Jagoan _appa_. _Appa_ pulang!" Daehyun merentangkan tangannya berharap Taehyung menghambur ke pelukannya seperti biasa. Tapi, ia harus mengganti senyum tulusnya menjadi senyum kecut ketika kenyataannya Taehyung hanya memandangnya dengan gurat sedih.

"Memangnya apa peduliku. Sebaiknya _appa_ keluar dari kamarku. Oh ya, aku meminta dengan sangat hormat dan bukan mengusirmu!"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan anaknya. Apa Daehyun sungguh keterlaluan? Tapi, ia sedang uring-uringan tadi.

"Maafkan, _appa_ , Jagoan," Daehyun berucap dengan penuh sesal yang terselip di kalimatnya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap manusia yang bagai duplikat dirinya. Biarkan ia kalah dengan anaknya karena ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

Tapi, Daehyun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum dengan tulus hingga matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. " _Appa_ akan keluar sekarang. Ah iya, selamat untuk nilai matematikamu yang sudah sempurna. Pertahankan untuk tetap seperti itu," Daehyun mengusap pelan rambut Taehyung.

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung. Tangannya telah meraih knop pintu bersiap keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi pergerakannya terhenti karena pelukan erat di area pinggang sampai perutnya. Jangan lupakan suara isakkan yang sanggup membuat hati Daehyun melebur seketika.

Daehyun memegang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia hendak memutar tubuhnya tapi gelengan kepala yang terasa di punggungnya tidak mengijinkannya. "Kau kenapa, Jagoan?"

Taehyung sibuk mengontrol suaranya yang terdengar parau akibat mengisak. "Jangan berbalik, _appa_! Aku tidak menangis karena aku seorang hiks..jagoan."

Yaampun, Daehyun kan jadi tergelak. Taehyung bilang ia tidak menangis karena ia seorang jagoan, tetapi kenapa ada isakkan di kalimatnya. Taehyung benar-benar membuat Daehyun gemas.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang menuduhmu menangis? Kau memang jagoan _appa_ yang kuat dan tidak kenal kata menangis."

"Berhenti menggodaku, _appa_!"

Daehyun tergelak sekali lagi. Anaknya ini benar-benar minta dicium rupanya. "Kau kenapa, hm? Kenapa menangis? Ah, bukan. Kenapa jadi sedih?"

" _Appa_..aku merindukan _appa_. Tapi, _appa_ sungguh bertindak kelewatan terhadapku."

Daehyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung yang kini matanya terlihat sembab. "Maafkan _appa_ , Jagoan."

Taehyung mendongak menatap gurat sesal Daehyun. "Dimaafkan!"

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan menurunkannya di kursi belajar Taehyung. Menyejajarkan tubuh mereka, lalu mengecup lama kening Jagoannya dengan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih banyak, Jagoan."

Taehyung menggeleng jenaka, "dengan syarat, _appa_."

"Katakan!"

"Taetae ingin adik laki-laki agar Taetae tidak kesepian ketika ditinggal _appa_ bekerja."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar. "Baik, katakan pada _eomma_. Ayo!"

Taehyung melompat ke punggung Daehyun dan mereka keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung berteriak, "BAEKHYUN- _EOMMA_ , TAETAE INGIN ADIK!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA TAEHYUNG, HAH!?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN. OH YA, AKU DAN TAETAE AKAN KELUAR SEBENTAR. SAMPAI BERTEMU DI KAMAR, SAYANG!"

" _YA_ , JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Sayang sekali Jung Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Taehyung sudah melesat pergi dengan mobil Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Shelo datang bawa fiksi abal~ Holaaaa! ^,^ Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari **Naruto TM : Boruto** yang sumpah demi apa si Boruto bikin geregetan mulu :3 Maaf kalo ini memang abal banget dan momen DaeBaeknya sedikit karena memang ini nyeritain anak dan bapaknya aja :) RnR, please?


End file.
